Shego's Diary
by ncollins67
Summary: I was bored today and I was kind of in a rush. I'm sorry if there's sloppy grammar punctuations or anything. This is the first story I've published. Hope everything is right and that you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Green blasts blew through the large steal doors of the lab of Doctor Dementor, who recently obtained a top secret file belonging to his arch-enemies' father, Doctor Possible. Shego and Drakken stepped in through what was left of the door that Shego blew apart and found themselves in Dementor's office. The office was filled with all kinds of experimental machines and specimens of all kinds. Across the room was his personal desk which was unoccupied and luckily for them un-guarded as well. Drakken ran to the desk immediately knowing the location of the file. Shego stood in the doorway watching him with a smirk on her face and her arms folded. She didn't understand what was so great about this "mysterious file" that Drakken had refused to tell her about, and wondered how long it would take for Kim Possible to foil his latest and greatest "fool-proof" plan.

"Ah-ha! This was just too easy!" Drakken exclaimed holding the file up triumphantly before him. It didn't look anything like Shego had expected. She thought it would be a couple of papers neatly tucked away inside a folder instead it was a pretty large green book. Now she was really curious to find out what lay inside those pages that made her boss desire it so greatly. It was obviously something dangerously high-tech with an extensive set of instructions on how to build and operate it successfully… and to Shego's dismay would cost a lot of money and be a great waste of time.

"Let's go Shego!" Drakken said running past her and out the door, the book held firmly within his grasp. Shego sighed and followed him along to the nearest and quickest exit where their hovercraft was ready and waiting to take them back home.

Drakken stopped dead in his tracks. Dr. Dementor's henchmen had him and Shego surrounded, but he wasn't worried she could handle them. Within a matter of seconds she had them all on the ground completely unconscious. "Good job, Shego!" Drakken said taking off towards the door that was just feet away. The door was already blasted open from when they first arrived, making their escape easier. They hopped in the hovercraft and drove away, Drakken laughing manically into the distance leaving Dementor's lab far behind and with the file safely in his grasp.

Back in Middleton, Kim Possible sat in her room reading a magazine and listening to Oh-Boyz loudly on the radio beside her bed. Suddenly, the bleeping sound of the Kimunicator rang next to her making her jump. She quickly picked it up and answered it, Wade appearing on the other end of the screen. "What's the sitch Wade?" She asked turning her radio down so she could hear him. "I just got news that Dr. Dementor's lab got broken into." He told her. "By who?" Kim asked, her eyebrow raised. "Let me check. I'll hack into his surveillance cams." He said, his fingers clicking away loudly on the keyboard. "I'm in!" He exclaimed. He switched the screen over so Kim could see it from her Kimunicator. They watched as a pair of green beams blew through one of the doors and moments later Drakken and Shego came into view. "Drakken and Shego!" Kim said as she continued to watch them closely. "Wait stop!" She cried waving her hand pointlessly. Wade paused it on Dr. Drakken holding the green file in his hand. "That's my father's work file! He was using it to make a special rocket for work." Kim explained. "So, Dr. Dementor was the one who stole it from your father…" Wade began. "And Dr. Drakken stole it from him, so it's up to us to get it back!".

Back at Dr. Drakken's lab he was hard at work, the sound of hammering rung out loudly throughout the room as he worked on his newest project. Shego however, sat quietly in her room trying to escape from all the noise Drakken was making in the lab. She sat on her bed with a worn out green book sprawled out across her lap scribbling inside it. "Dear diary…" It began.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise and the sound of Drakken's voice screaming her name. "Shego! Help!" She rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed walking towards the door, leaving the book exposed on the bed. She left her room expecting to see Drakken in some self-induced peril that required almost immediate attention, instead she found Kim Possible standing there waiting to fight. "Don't you ever have anything better to do?" She said sarcastically as tackled Kim to the ground with a thud. "Don't you!" She remarked back. "I want that file!" Kim added kicking Shego off knocking her through her own bedroom door. She got up and out of the corner of her eye noticed the green file on top of Shego's bed, but before she could even reach it Shego pounced at her and kicked her into the nearest wall. Kim bounced off the wall and landed on the ground on her feet acting almost cat-like. "Ron! The file is in that room!" She called out to her sidekick. "Ok, KP!" He said running towards the other room. "Oh no you don't!" Drakken said running after him. He almost caught up to Ron when Rufus ran in front of him and trip him. He fell face first onto the floor but before he even had the chance to get up, Ron had the file and was heading towards the exit. "KP, I got it!" He said waiting at the exit for Kim to follow. With one last blow Kim knocked Shego backwards into Drakken flying into the nearest wall. "Nooo! They got away!" Drakken whimpered. Shego rolled her eyes and groaned as she got up. "What a mess!" She said looking around the lab that was now in shambles. He got up from the floor, and looking extremely disgusted he began picking up the parts from his machine that had flown around the lab. As he bent down to pick up a screwdriver, he found the green file lying next to it. He picked it up and stared at it confusingly. "What's the matter?" Shego asked suddenly appearing next to him. "They didn't take the file. I have it right here." He said holding it out for her to see. "If they didn't take the file, then what did they take?" He wondered. Shego's eyes widened in terror. She quickly took off towards her bedroom, jumping over the bits of broken door as she went. She hurriedly looked around the room and to her horror she found her diary was missing…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

She roared in anger, green blasts from her hands blowing the nearest lamp into pieces. Drakken peeked around the corner looking somewhat scared. "What's wrong Shego? We have the file, what's the big…" She threw a green blast at him, but ended up hitting the wall next to his head. "Uh…never mind!" He said quickly turning to leave her alone. She stomped out of her room, her fist clenched tightly and growing a bright green. She looked both angry and maybe a little scared…? Her diary in the hands of a couple of teenagers could be disastrous, she thought. Drakken didn't dare speak to her and kept to himself in a safe little corner of his lab. "I'm going to kill her!" She growled heading towards the front door and leaving. After he thought the coast was clear her turned around and looked at the door where Shego had disappeared. "I know she hates Kim Possible…but what could make her so angry like that?" He muttered to himself.

"Here you go Dad. Got your file back." Kim said handing the file to her father, who smiled widely and opened it up to see if everything was still intact. "Thank…you…" He trailed off as his eyes scanned the words on the paper. "Uh…this isn't mine!" He pointed out quickly shutting it and handing it back to Kim, who looked puzzled. "Huh?" She said opening it. She read the inscription in the corner of the book, "This diary belongs to Shego." She gasped. "I grabbed the wrong one!"

Shego drove wildly in the hovercraft towards Kim's house. She knew of all places she had to be there. How much had she read? How did she know? What would this do to her evil reputation? All these questions passed through her mind. Right now she hated every bone in Kim's body and had every intention of breaking them all if she so much had blabbed one little sentence.

"Ron, we need to go back to Drakken's lab." Kim said to Ron over the phone. "Why?" He asked. "I took the wrong book. You'll never guess what I have in my hand right now." "What?" "Shego's diary!" She told him. Ron gasped. "Are you serious? Have you read it?" He asked. "No way! That would be wrong." "Oh c'mon! This is Shego. There has to be some juicy things in there." He said sounding excited. "I don't care who it is Ron. You don't go reading someone's diary." Kim refused. Ron groaned. "We have to go back to the lab, return her diary and get the write file back." She explained. "Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." Click.

By the time Shego arrived at Kim's house she had already left. She burst through the front door and stormed inside. She found the twins sitting in the living room watching some stupid sci-fi movie about sharks and Kim's mother and father in the kitchen doing dishes. "Where is she?!" She shrieked. "I won't tell you that!" Mr. Possible began. Shego lit up her hand holding it in front of his face menacingly. "I'm not scared of you." He said refusing to tell her anything. "You should be…" Shego growled. Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow not budging. "I can't see why your making such a big deal over that diary, everybody knows there's something going on between you and Drew." He said with a smirk. "Ughhh!" Shego howled turning to head up the stairs to Kim's room. "You won't find her there." Mrs. Possible said. Shego slowly turned around and glared at them. "Don't worry I'll find her." She said through gritted teeth as she stormed out the front door. The twins chased her out singing, "Drakken and Shego sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The teased. She quickly jumped back in the hovercraft ignoring them and headed back towards Drakken's lab unsure of where to go next. Kim Possible could be anywhere…

A plane flew over the town of Middleton. "Thanks for the lift, Mr. Taylor." Kim said to the pilot. "No problem. I owe it to you after you saved my grandchild from that killer maze last year." "No big!" She said waving it off. Her attention was turned elsewhere when she heard the sound of Ron giggling from the other compartment. She quickly checked her bag and found out why, he had stolen the diary. "Ron!" She moaned. "You shouldn't be reading that!" She yelled at him. "Oh Kim! You should hear some of the stuff she wrote in here." "I don't want to thank you." She said trying to take the diary back, but Ron slipped away and started reading a line out-loud to her. "Sometimes Dr. D drives me crazy, but I wouldn't want anybody else to drive me crazy." Kim stopped for a minute to listen. "Oooh! This is really good! "I think I love Drakken…I just don't know how to tell him." He blurted out. Kim suddenly felt sorry for Shego. "We're here Miss Possible!" Mr. Taylor called out. "Give me that Ron!" She said snatching the book away from him at the last minute before they parachuted out of the plane and into the familiar sea below.

"I'm finished! Muhahaha!" He said looking at his beautiful doomsday rocket. "Now all I need to do is launch it and the world will be mine." He said looking up the final bit of instructions he needed to launch it. "It won't be yours. Not today." Kim Possible said interrupting him. "I knew you'd be back and I was looking forward to it. I wanted to see your faces when I conquer the world!" He told them. "No, you just wanted to know what book we took instead of the file." Ron remarked. "That too!" Drakken agreed. "What did you take then? That was rather careless of you I might add." Ron went to open his mouth, but Kim elbowed him in the gut shutting him up. "Well?" Drakken persisted tapping his foot on the floor looking impatient. "Ron, just put the book back where it belongs and I'll get the file and destroy the rocket." Kim ordered. "Fine…" Ron said heading towards Shego's bedroom practically dragging his feet.

Drakken ran and pressed a big red button that set off the whole rocket. Smoke filled the room around them making Ron trip and drop the book. Kim felt around and found the "cancel" switch. Drakken went to stop her, but something pulled him back. It was Shego! She grabbed onto the collar of his coat and shoved him backwards into the wall behind them. "Where is it?!" She screamed, her hand glowing bright green ready to attack.

Drakken raised his eyebrow confused, "Where is what?" He looked over his shoulder and found Ron sneaking into Shego's room with a green book. "He has my file!" He said mistaking Shego's diary for the file he had stolen. He ran towards him and knocked Ron to the ground, quickly snatching the book away from him. "Hey! You're not supposed to have that." Ron said chasing after Drakken. "Kim! Drakken has the book!" He called out. Shego stopped attacking Kim and turned around to see Drakken holding her diary tightly in his hands. Her eyes widened in horror, of all people she didn't want him to read what was inside. "Dr. Drakken give that to me!" She ordered pushing Kim out of the way into the control panel disarming the rocket at the same time.

"It's mine!" He said stopping dead in his tracks facing her. "It's the guide to my rocket." He told her. Shego gulped. "No it isn't. It's mine." "Yours? It can't be…we stole this from…" She interrupted him. "Please Dr. Drakken, it really is mine." She said holding her hand out, hoping he would give it to her. "If this isn't the file then what is it?" He asked opening it. "No!" Shego shrieked.

Kim and Ron completely disabled the rocket while Drakken and Shego were distracted making it a pile of metal junk and quietly took the real file, and snuck out of the lab. "But I want to see what's going to happen…"Ron whispered to Kim. "No, this is something they need to sort out themselves." She said grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him along.

Shego stood there horrified not knowing what to say or do. What would he think? She wondered, those words playing over in her head. Drakken was unable to lift his eyes from the pages. He just couldn't believe what he was reading. His eyes began to water, he just couldn't believe that she could feel that way about him. All the times he thought she was just putting up with him, all the times she had hit him, and all the times she yelled at him it turned out she actually loved him. He looked up from the diary and stared at her. "I know, I know." She began. Shego looked away unable to look at him. "I'm sorry. I know you don't feel that way about me, but I…" When she looked up Drakken was standing in front of her looking at her in a way she never thought he would. "Shhh." He said placing his index finger in front of her lips. He dropped the diary on the floor beside them and pulled her towards him, their faces inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes and then slowly fell into a kiss. When they pulled apart Drakken whispered into her ear, "I love you Shego." She smiled. How long had she waited to hear those words and often she never thought she would. It made her heart race. "I love you too." She could barely contain herself and she pulled him into another kiss…

The end.

You can figure out the rest for yourself dearies…


End file.
